


The Love Of A Hero

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: The Blue Knight is the newest vigilante superhero in Kings Landing; dismantling drug cartels, foiling bank robberies, rescuing young women from assault; the list goes on. Everyone wants to know who Blue Knight and police officer Jaime Lannister is eager to know the identity of the mysterious female superhero. if he can only stop making out with her long enough to find out who she was...





	The Love Of A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a cheesy superhero AU so I wrote one.

BLUE KNIGHT STRIKES AGAIN

DRUG GANG “WHITE WALKERS” DEFEATED BY THE BLUE KNIGHT

DEFENDER OF THE INNOCENT: BLUE KNIGHT PROTECTS GIRL FROM ASSAULT

QUEENSAVER; BLUE KNIGHT SAVES QUEEN DAENERYS FROM ASSASSIN’S GUN

QUEEN DAENERYS SAVED BY SUPERHERO

“Have you seen this?” Jaime asked, waving the newspapers around. Each one had a different headline, a different act of heroism that had been performed by the city’s newest protector; their own real life superhero known only as the Blue Knight. For months now, different forms of crime in the city had been taken down by the Blue Knight; from drug runners, muggers and thieves to predators lurking in the night.

Of course, the biggest one was yesterday’s story. Queen Daenerys had been attending the opening of Parliament with the rest of the Large Council when someone in the crowd fired shots at her. Before Jaime or any of the other police, soldiers or bodyguards could even move; the Blue Knight had appeared from nowhere, deflecting the bullets against her own body armour. The would-be assassin, a half-deranged man named Euron Greyjoy, had promptly been arrested and was currently awaiting trial. Meanwhile, the Blue Knight had taken off as quickly as she had appeared, before anyone could speak to her or try to learn her identity.

They knew absolutely nothing about the Blue Knight. They only knew she was female, due to the few witness reports of both the criminals who she had taken down, or from the people she had saved. Aside from that, they knew absolutely nothing. They didn’t know her name, where she was from, whether she wasn’t human or someone who had had a genetic experiment gone wrong. The Blue Knight tended to work more at night and her nickname from the media came from the deep blue body armour she wore that covered her whole body and face. And although the police had to take a stance that vigilantism was legally wrong; they had to appreciate the help the Blue Knight had given to reduce the high crime in the city.

“Yes Jaime, I have seen them, you’ve been waving them in my face for ten minutes.” Brienne replied calmly, sipping her mug of tea.

“It’s still so surreal. This city has an actual, real life superhero. This is like those movies I watched as a kid.” Jaime explained as he set one of the newspapers on the table. Brienne reached over to take the paper detailing the story about Queen Daenerys, looking at the photo of Blue Knight jumping in front of the queen, taking the bullet right in the chest of her body armour.

“Have you got any leads on who she is?” Brienne asked casually, examining the photo on the newsprint.

“Not yet, it’s not easy. Everyone wants to know who she is but at the same time, none of the witnesses can give us anything. Plus if someone does know, they’re not telling us.” Jaime replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I get it, a superhero needs to have a secret identity but I hate not knowing things.”

“I suppose that is the point of a secret identity.” Brienne agreed. “Are you working tonight?”

“Unfortunately.” Jaime retorted. He could think of better things that he could rather do on a Saturday night instead of patrolling around the nightclubs and bars of the town, dealing with drunken louts. It was one of the parts of being a police officer that he was least fond of. Mainly because it was a Saturday night and he wanted to be the one out getting drunk.

“Sounds like fun,” Brienne teased playfully as Jaime wandered off to take a shower before work. Once Jaime walked out of the room, Brienne picked up the newspaper and rolled her eyes skyward. Jaime was her best friend and he was one of the best police officers she knew.

But Gods bless him; he could be so clueless sometimes.

Later that evening, Jaime patrolled down the street with Bronn; trying to block out his colleague’s crass comments about the different clubbers and bar patrons as he kept his eye out for any suspicious behaviour. As Bronn and a few other officers rushed to stop a sudden brawl outside a chip shop, Jaime noticed a young woman with red hair being dragged into an alley. Jaime rushed after her and spotted the young woman being forcefully held against a wall but a trio of men.

“Hey, leave her alone!” Jaime called as the men rounded on him. The ringleader, pulled out a knife and charged at Jaime, who evaded the first attempt on him and managed to disarm the ringleader. However as he grabbed the knife, the second man took a running leap onto his back, raining punches onto Jaime’s back and head. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaime spotted the young woman rushing off to her friends who had found her at the end of the alleyway. The third man jumped into the fray and Jaime did his best to fight off the three men but being outnumbered three to one with his colleagues already dealing with another incident meant that he was taking far more hits than usual.

The men’s sudden yelling and a series of swings and thumps, informed Jaime that someone had come to help him. Wiping blood from his face and managing to subdue and handcuff one of the men; Jaime turned to see the other two chained up by someone in blue. Blue Knight.

“You’re her.” Jaime said as Blue Knight turned her head and leapt up onto a fire escape ladder as Bronn, clearly alerted by the redheaded girl and her friends, came into the alleyway with a pair of other officers. Jaime wanted to call for her to come back, but reminded himself that he needed to do his job first. After quickly relaying what had happened to Bronn and the other officers; Jaime watched them lead the three muggers out before he turned back to the fire escape.

Blue Knight had gone.

“Jumpy, aren’t you?” Blue Knight said in an amused tone, sitting cross-legged in the air behind Jaime, a few metres away from the dim light caused by the streetlights on the main road. Jaime jumped backwards and quickly corrected himself.

“Who are you?” Jaime asked and Blue Knight shook her head. “Everyone wants to know.”

“They can’t know.” Blue Knight replied. “People get hurt if they know.”

“We can protect them.” Jaime said without thinking and Blue Knight tilted her head.

“We?” Blue Knight repeated and Jaime felt his cheeks flush. If he was being honest with himself; he wasn’t just interested in Blue Knight because of her superpowers. Whoever she was, she was brave, strong, clever, loyal and clearly protective towards those who she cared about. Even though he had never seen her face, the sound of her voice gave him the impression of the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He liked that she both aided and frustrated the police; how she seemed to be a paradox of someone he knew and someone he had never met before.

“I can help protect them, protect you. You saved my life, let me help you.” Jaime offered but for the second time, Blue Knight shook her head and a moment of careless recklessness took over Jaime. He wanted to know her identity. There was also something else he wanted too.

“I can’t let you do that.” Blue Knight stated simply as Jaime stepped closer to her, touching her suit; it felt like Kelvar, lightweight, bullet proof, strong, a good choice. At his touch, she stopped floating and set her feet back on the ground. Jaime reached for where the neckline of the suit and mask met but her fingers closed over his.

“Don’t remove it.” Blue Knight requested in a whisper and Jaime felt his throat dry.

“Not all of it.” Jaime confirmed as he eased the mask upwards. In the dim light, he could only make out the edge of her chin and her lips before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and firm and he could feel her hesitate for a moment before she kissed him back. Jaime wrapped his arms around her, feeling the strength of her muscles and the softness of her exposed neck. She was the one who deepened the kiss and Jaime responded to it eagerly. He could have stayed like this forever, nothing else seemed to exist except for the two of them, in this place, in this moment.

“Hey Lannister! Come the fuck on, will ya!”

Bronn’s blunt yell jerked Jaime back to reality and before he could say a word, Blue Knight had fixed her mask and flown up into the night. Jaime turned and wandered back towards Bronn, ignoring the comments his brash partner made; his mind racing with everything that had happened. Yes, he had been beaten and it did hurt but he had met Blue Knight, spoken to her, joked with her and kissed her. He still had no idea who she was but as he got patched up, for some reason Brienne came into his mind but Jaime dismissed that thought.

Brienne was his best friend in the whole world. They knew everything about each other. Plus she was the most honest person Jaime knew; there was no way she could hide anything, especially something as monumental as superpowers from him.

By the time Jaime finished his shift and arrived home, he was still in a minor daze as he walked into the house and found Brienne getting ready to leave for her morning run. She froze at the sight of the cuts and bruises on his face.

“What happened to you?” Brienne asked and Jaime shrugged.

“Just a few drunk idiots. You’ll never guess who helped me.” Jaime said as he went to the fridge and took out some juice.

“Who?” Brienne asked innocently.

“Blue Knight. She took down most of them and helped me out. She is as tough and a good a fighter as the news reports on her claim she is.” Jaime explained and Brienne looked at him curiously.

“Did you find out who she was? Now that you’ve actually seen her and spoke to her.” Brienne asked; she had prepared herself for this moment, how she would handle it when Jaime learnt the truth.

“No, she wouldn’t tell me. But I’m sure I’ll see her again and find out.” Jaime said and shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, I’m off to bed. Have a good day.”

“You too,” Brienne said as she took her headphones and smiled to herself as she left the house. She had taken a risk last night, hanging around long enough to speak to Jaime. It was an even bigger risk letting him touch her mask; the biggest risk of all was kissing him. Still, it seemed for now, the risk had paid off. He still had no idea about the secrets she kept from him, indeed from the world. It had been the choice she made as she grew older and her powers developed, one she had affirmed when she had taken the mantle of Blue Knight. Nobody knew who she was and for now, it seemed it would seem that way.

Like she said, she loved Jaime to pieces but gods, he was an oblivious idiot.


End file.
